1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention was conceived in the course of attempting to develop a lowcost, lightweight, reliable, rotary lens positioning mechanism for a laser targeting sensor. In hindsight, with the benefit of this disclosure, it will be apparent that the invention also relates to other lens positioning applications, e.g., in cameras, telescopes, and other devices.
1.2 Description of Related Art
Laser targeting sensors provide the capability of directing a laser beam through a lens to a target, e.g., a SCUD missile launcher or a T72 Russian tank on a battlefield. As a laser transmitter in the targeting sensor scans the laser beam across the target, a receiver (either integral to or separate from the sensor) receives optical signals reflecting from the target. These reflecting signals are then analyzed to provide a geometrical information of the target. In some laser sensors, different lenses are preferred for different applications. Multiple lenses can be mounted in a sensor with a suitable lens positioning mechanism. Lens position mechanisms are used to move selected lenses into position.